Raiders of the Lost Ark
Raiders of the Lost Ark is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount on 5th December 1983, 7th November 1988, 16th November 1992, It got re-released by The Classics Walt Disney Home Video and Mr Pickwick on 5th July 1993 and it got re-relased by Paramount on 13th March 2000. Description 1983 VHS Legendary filmmakers Steven Spielberg and George Lucas combined talents to create Indiana Jones the bullwhip-cracking archaeologist assigned by the U.S. Government to find the mystically empowered Ark of the Covenant before the Nazis can obtain it for their own evil use. Indy Ford joins forces with Marion Ravenwood Allen, and the two catapult from episode to episode of breathtaking adventures. Indiana Jones is fast becoming the world's favourite screen hero. Watch for his second adventure, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, coming to a theatre near you in Summer, 1984. Cast * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones, an archaeology professor who often embarks on perilous adventures to obtain rare artifacts. Jones claims that he has no belief in the supernatural, only to have his skepticism challenged when he discovers the Ark. Spielberg suggested casting Ford as Jones, but Lucas objected, stating that he did not want Ford to become his "Bobby De Niro" or "that guy I put in all my movies"—a reference to Martin Scorsese, who often worked with Robert De Niro. Desiring a lesser known actor, Lucas persuaded Spielberg to help him search for a new talent. Among the actors who auditioned were Tim Matheson, Peter Coyote, John Shea, and Tom Selleck. Selleck was originally offered the role, but became unavailable for the part because of his commitment to the television series Magnum, P.I.. In June 1980, three weeks away from filming, Spielberg persuaded Lucas to cast Ford after producers Frank Marshall and Kathleen Kennedy were impressed by his performance as Han Solo in The Empire Strikes Back. * Paul Freeman as Dr. René Belloq, Jones' rival. Belloq is also an archaeologist after the Ark, but he is working for the Nazis. He intends to harness the Ark's power himself before Hitler can, but he is killed by the Ark's supernatural powers. Spielberg cast Freeman after seeing him in Death of a Princess. Before Freeman got the part, actor Giancarlo Giannini was originally going to portray Belloq, while singer Jacques Dutronc auditioned for the role, but they lost out to Freeman. * Karen Allen as Marion Ravenwood, a spirited, tough former lover of Indiana's. She is the daughter of Abner Ravenwood, Indiana Jones' mentor, and owns a bar in Nepal. Allen was cast after auditioning with Matheson and John Shea. Spielberg was interested in her, as he had seen her performance in National Lampoon's Animal House. Sean Younghad previously auditioned for the part, while Debra Winger turned it down. * John Rhys-Davies as Sallah, "the best digger in Egypt" according to Indiana, who has been hired by the Nazis to help them excavate Tanis. He is an old friend of Indiana, and agrees to help him obtain the Ark, though he fears disturbing it. Spielberg initially approached Danny DeVito to play Sallah, but he could not play the part due to scheduling conflicts. Spielberg cast Rhys-Davies after seeing his performance in Shōgun. * Ronald Lacey as Major Arnold Toht, an interrogator for the Gestapo and Jones' nemesis, who tries to torture Marion Ravenwood for the headpiece of the Staff of Ra. He is killed by the Ark's supernatural powers. Lacey was cast as he reminded Spielberg of Peter Lorre. Spielberg had originally offered the role to Roman Polanski, who was intrigued at the opportunity to work with Spielberg but decided to turn down the role because he wouldn't be able to make the trip to Tunisia. Klaus Kinski was also offered the role, but he hated the script, calling it "moronically shitty". Michael Sheard, who ended portraying Captain Oskar Schomburg in the film, also auditioned for the role, but he lost out to Lacey. * Denholm Elliott as Dr. Marcus Brody, a museum curator, who buys the artifacts Indiana obtains for display in his museum. The U.S. government agents approach him with regard to the Ark's recovery, and he sets up a meeting between them and Indiana Jones. Spielberg hired Elliott as he was a big fan of the actor, who had performed in some of his favorite British and American films. * Wolf Kahler as Colonel Dietrich, a ruthless German officer leading the operation to secure the Ark. He is killed by the Ark's supernatural powers. * Alfred Molina, in his film debut, as Satipo, one of Jones' guides through the South American jungle. He betrays Jones and steals the golden idol, but is killed by traps before he can leave the temple. * George Harris as Simon Katanga, captain of the Bantu Wind. * Anthony Higgins as Major Gobler, Colonel Dietrich's right-hand-man. * Vic Tablian as Barranca and the Monkey Man. * Don Fellows as Colonel Musgrove, an Army Intelligence agent. * William Hootkins as Major Eaton, an Army Intelligence agent. Producer Frank Marshall played a pilot in the airplane fight sequence. The stunt team was ill, so he took the role instead. The result was three days in a hot cockpit, which he joked was over "140 degrees". Pat Roach plays the Nazi mechanic with whom Jones brawls in this sequence, as well as a massive sherpa who battles Jones in Marion's bar. He had the rare opportunity to be killed twice in one film. Special-effects supervisor Dennis Muren made a cameo as a Nazi spy on the seaplane Jones takes from San Francisco to Manila. Credits Trailers and info 1993 Re-release # The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". # The Godfather Part III Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Paramount logo from 1986 to 2002 Category:BBFC PG Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Indiana Jones Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:1983 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1981 to 1986 Category:THX VHS Releases